


What Could Have Been

by Tigerstar_Lafayette



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Crying, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 10:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerstar_Lafayette/pseuds/Tigerstar_Lafayette
Summary: Jeremy is pining after Christine, while the human SQUIP, is pining after Michael. What will happen?





	What Could Have Been

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on Amino, but it got blocked, so I'm writing it down here. My first work, so please don't kill me.

Warning: blood, death.  
Jeremy's POV  
I walked through the halls of Middleborough school, my good friend Michael following me. It was just a normal day at school. The snow fell around us. I stared after Christine. But I felt that hollow space in my heart, because her heart belonged to Rich. They both had the best time at Christine's summer theatre camp. I felt really sad. Michael sensed something was wrong.  
“Jer, you okay?”  
I nodded slowly.  
Eric’s (original, I know) POV  
I walked with Christine and Rich. I saw Jeremy and Michael. Michael was so perfect, with his tan skin and his brown eyes. I said to Rich, “how does it feel to have a girlfriend?”  
“It feels good. Someone is there to comfort you and you're there to comfort someone. Why?”  
“I.. I…” I felt my words catch up in my throat. Not because I was speechless, it was because the petals were starting to form. “I'll be right back.” I ran to the bathroom.  
Jeremy's POV  
I wasn't okay. I was never okay. I felt the flower petals form. Oh god. Today was the day I would just because Christine would never love me. I forced my mouth closed. I said to Michael, “I'll be back.” I ran to the bathroom.  
No one's POV  
Eric coughed as the flower petals fell onto the floor. They knew that today was the day they were going to die. Then they saw another boy run into the bathroom, coughing up flower petals.  
“You have it too?” They say between coughs.  
He nodded. “Who are you falling for?” He felt the flower petals grow bigger.  
“Michael. You?”  
“Ch...christine..” Jeremy coughed flower petals and now large pools of blood. “I'm sorry..”  
“Me too..” Eric coughed up blood now. They both fell to the floor.  
Michael and Christine saw their friends run.  
“Wait here Rich” Christine says. She runs to the bathroom. Michael sees the two cough up blood and flower petals. They both gasp.  
“Christine..” gasped a voice. It was Jeremy, that boy who was with the stoner, Michael.  
“Oh no!” She saw Eric laying on the floor. “Who did you guys fall for?” Michael saw Eric point to Michael. Michael walked to him.  
“I'm sorry..” they said.  
“No, if I loved you, you'd be okay..” Michael said, tears streaming down his face. Jeremy and Eric layed on the floor not breathing. Christine bent over both of them. Michael hugged Christine. They both cried their hearts out from what could never be.


End file.
